


Остравский рубеж

by Catwolf



Category: The Unforeseen Variant - Vladimir Zhigiliy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Het, Post-War, Pregnancy, Spies & Secret Agents, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Изначально враги, волей судьбы они стали сперва союзниками, а затем - возлюбленными. События в Остраве оказались рубежом, после которого не было пути назад...
Relationships: Leopold Brokdorf/Teresa Dreger





	Остравский рубеж

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Название тексту дано по названию одной из глав повести. Также в тексте присутствует несколько цитат из книги.
> 
> 2) Я - не военный историк и с военными историками не консультировался, поэтому хоть и старался не писать о том, чего не знаю (и чего не было в книге), но если налажал с расположением американских войск или чем-то подобным, то искренне прошу прощения. Впрочем, учитывая, сколько несостыковок (если верить тому, что я читал) было у Юлиана Семёнова в "Семнадцати мгновениях весны", то если ляпы простились классику вроде Семёнова, значит, простятся и простому смертному вроде меня (тем более, что я столь масштабной задачи перед собой не ставил, а просто хотел написать красивую и трагичную историю любви).
> 
> 3) Nota bene: фашизм/нацизм и Третий рейх - однозначное зло, их пропаганды, восхваления и/или оправдания в тексте нет.

Красота штандартенфюрера СС Леопольда Брокдорфа — лишь маска, под которой скрывается холодный, ясный и безжалостный разум. Разум жестокого, амбициозного и целеустремлённого человека, который не остановится ни перед чем — если придётся.  
Поддаться его обаянию — фатальная, непоправимая ошибка. Ошибка, которую нельзя совершать ни в коем случае.  
Тереза напоминает себе об этом постоянно. Приходится напоминать — слишком красив Леопольд Брокдорф с его высокой стройной фигурой, правильными чертами загорелого лица, светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами. С обаятельной, располагающей улыбкой, приоткрывающей ровный ряд белоснежных зубов.  
Тереза зла на себя. Несмотря на свою молодость, она — опытный чекист… и прежде ей никогда не случалось надолго задуматься о чьей-либо внешности.  
И в конце концов, разве не штандартенфюрер Брокдорф обрёк её на ужасный допрос третьей степени? Передал в руки фанатика и садиста — оберштурмфюрера Шварца?  
Но… но ведь не стал же — сам…  
Разумеется, не стал, сердито обрывает собственные неуместные мысли Тереза. Потому что уже понял, что никакими пытками от меня ничего не добиться. Не хотел терять лицо — поэтому и свалил всю грязную работу на идиота оберштурмфюрера.  
Хотя, возможно, ему и правда не доставляет удовольствия наблюдать за чужими мучениями. Такие, как он, идут в гестапо ради карьеры, а не ради того, чтобы утолить свою жажду крови.  
Проклятье, Тереза. Как ты можешь его оправдывать? Ты, опытная разведчица? Брокдорф — такой же фашист, как и они все. И с какой бы целью он ни пошёл в гестапо, всё равно — не побрезговал же. Не счёл, что в нём для этого недостаточно жёсткости… и другие — те, кто нацепил на него погоны офицера СС, кто продвигал по служебной лестнице, — они тоже не сочли.  
Так или иначе — в критический момент у него хватило ума согласиться сотрудничать с советской разведкой. Только ли потому, что понимал — конец Рейха уже близок? Или, может, в глубине души ему начало претить, что он…  
Проклятье. Тереза, Тереза. Ты снова ищешь ему оправдания. Пытаешься отыскать благородные порывы в душе гестаповца — ну правда же, это даже звучит смешно.  
А всё потому, что…  
…потому, что он…  
Тереза хмурится. Её гладкий, чистый, чуть выпуклый лоб — который так красиво смотрится в обрамлении прядей каштановых волос — прорезает тонкая вертикальная морщинка.  
Всё потому, что Леопольд Брокдорф слишком красив. Слишком обаятелен.  
Красавец. Спортсмен.  
Фашист.  
Тайно сотрудничающий с Советским Союзом.  
В Центре Терезу Дрегер — о своём настоящем имени она уже и не вспоминает — считают опытным разведчиком.  
И всё же ей только двадцать два… и она ещё ни разу не влюблялась.  
Даже если об этом давно забыли как в Центре, так и она сама.  
  
Тереза Дрегер — как бы её ни звали на самом деле — самая восхитительная женщина из всех, кого Леопольд Брокдорф встречал за тридцать лет своей жизни.  
Красива. Умна.  
Умеет обращаться с оружием.  
Хладнокровна — но при этом прекрасна, как разъярённая валькирия, когда проявляет гнев.  
Даже если этот гнев — напускной. Но ведь тогда, во время первого допроса, он ей поверил… почти поверил.  
Оберштурмфюрер Шварц не верил Терезе никогда — хотя, в отличие от Брокдорфа, так и не додумался заподозрить её в связи с советской разведкой. Но оберштурмфюрер Шварц — урод и болван; ни одна женщина не взглянет на него, как и сам он не способен оценить женскую красоту по достоинству.  
Сам Леопольд всегда был уверен, что способен полюбоваться хорошенькой женщиной, не теряя головы. Не обманываясь соблазнительной внешностью. Не ведясь.  
О, как же он ошибался… Как оказалось — во всём.  
Тереза Дрегер обвела его вокруг пальца, как мальчишку. Сумела заставить довериться ей, утратить бдительность — а потом завербовала под дулом пистолета, вынудив сотрудничать с советской разведкой.  
Он должен ненавидеть её за это — но вместо этого только ещё больше ею восхищается.  
Какая же удивительная женщина. Восхитительная, необыкновенная.  
Разумеется, пистолет в руке Терезы был не самым решающим аргументом, заставившим его принять решение. В первую секунду, взглянув в пустой чёрный зрачок воронёного ствола — и в спокойные серые глаза готовой на всё Терезы, — он действительно испугался смерти, но этот миг был краток. В военное время смерть всё равно поджидает на каждом шагу.  
Окончательно его убедили слова Терезы. Она почти дословно озвучила его мысли — о том, что конец Рейха близок… и пора думать о том, что будет после.  
Брокдорф никогда не был фанатиком. Не видел себя, с гордо поднятой головой идущим на расстрел во имя фюрера, — и тем более не хотел, чтобы из-за того, что он носил мундир офицера гестапо, пострадали его жена и дочь.  
Жена. Дочь.  
Хелена и Ханнелоре.  
Любил ли он Хелену? Бесспорно, она — хорошая жена. Красива, неглупа; идеальная хозяйка и мать.  
Он выбрал её потому, что у неё был влиятельный отец, способный составить ему протекцию в гестапо. Не был страстно влюблён — и не видел страстной влюблённости со стороны Хелены.  
Но всё же они были хорошей парой. Никаких ссор. Тепло и привязанность друг к другу. Общая — безоговорочная — любовь к дочери.  
В любом случае, ему, Леопольду, всё равно полагалось жениться до тридцати. Так же, как и Хелена — чистокровная арийка, как и он, — должна была выйти замуж и родить детей.  
Так почему бы и нет? Она была идеальным вариантом для него. Он — для неё.  
Офицерам Рейха рекомендуется обзаводиться не менее чем тремя детьми, но у Леопольда так и осталась только одна дочь — Ханнелоре. Когда его перевели в Чехию, он не стал брать с собой их с Хеленой, мотивировав это тем, что его семье лучше жить в безопасности в глубине Рейха.  
Хелена была полностью согласна. Несмотря на несомненную и обоюдную привязанность, непохоже было, что она будет слишком уж сильно скучать по нему — как и он по ней.  
Она осталась единовластной хозяйкой их дома в Берлине. Регулярно писала ему письма — а он отвечал. В письмах они беспокоились друг о друге, много общались о Ханнелоре — но ни разу ни один из них не написал другому, что любит и тоскует.  
Фотокарточка Хелены и Ханнелоре стояла на полке в гостиной особняка Леопольда в Остраве — но, скользя по ней взглядом, о дочери он думал больше, чем о жене.  
Что ж. С какой стороны ни посмотреть, они — хорошая семья. Он никогда не обещал Хелене страстной любви, да она её и не ждала.  
Порой он задерживал взгляд на других женщинах — но ненадолго. Мимолётное эстетическое любование, ничего больше. Никогда — желания переспать.  
Разумеется, многие офицеры Рейха вдали от жён заводили любовниц — а то и не гнушались тем, чтобы затаскивать в постель красивых девушек, задержанных по подозрению в чём-либо. Никто не считал это изменой своей законной половине.  
Брокдорф такое всегда презирал. Хоть и понимал — Хелена вряд ли ожидает, что за время разлуки он не переспит ни с одной женщиной.  
Но — ложиться в постель с кем попало?  
По правде же сказать, ещё ни одна женщина до сих пор не вызывала у него настоящего… желания?..  
Нет, не желания.  
Желание — естественная реакция мужчины на красивую женщину. Просто если ты всю жизнь привык держать себя в руках, то забудешь об этом желании очень быстро.  
Но ещё ни разу он не встречал женщину, подобную Терезе Дрегер.  
Брокдорф смотрит на фотокарточку на полке. Привычно барабанит по столу пальцами — как всегда, когда нервничает.  
Едва ли не впервые за всё время задерживает взгляд на лице не дочери, а жены.  
Хелена совсем не похожа на Терезу Дрегер. Выше ростом, не такая хрупкая и тоненькая; волосы у неё золотистые и вьются от природы, а глаза — голубые.  
Идеальная жена для идеального арийца. Потому он её и выбрал.  
И у них получилась идеальная дочка — которую они оба любят всей душой.  
У Терезы волосы каштановые, глаза — серые. Когда нет завивки — как тогда, в гестапо, — волосы спадают вдоль щёк прямыми прядями.  
Но она всё равно прекрасна. Любая. В любой ситуации.  
Она красива иной красотой, чем Хелена, — но о Хелене, своей законной жене, Леопольд никогда не думал столько, сколько о ней.  
Что его больше всего привлекает в Терезе? Красивая внешность? Острый ум? То, что она — единственная женщина, сумевшая оставить его, штандартенфюрера СС Леопольда Брокдорфа, в дураках?  
Или — всё это вместе?  
Брокдорф вздыхает.  
Отрывает клочок газеты.  
И — прикрывает им лицо Хелены на фотокарточке, оставляя лишь смеющуюся Ханнелоре.  
Безусловно, Хелена не сочла бы оскорблением, если бы, будучи в Чехии, он переспал с другой женщиной. Да хоть с сотней женщин.  
Но — хотя он до сих пор не переспал ни с одной — ему почему-то становится неуютно под взглядом Хелены, смотрящей на него с фотокарточки.  
Чёртова Тереза Дрегер.  
Чёртова советская разведка, в которой состоят столь великолепные женщины.  
  


***

Поначалу их встречи проходят в скверах и в кафе.  
Леопольд в его строгих и элегантных светло-серых костюмах, подчёркивающих холодноватую красоту.  
Тереза — тёплые шерстяные костюмы из юбки с пиджаком, изящные пальто, неизменный кожаный берет, который она кокетливо сдвигает набок.  
Она даёт ему задания. Он их выполняет.  
Порой они ловят на себе взгляды друг друга — взгляды, от которых внутри становится горячо, несмотря на холодную чешскую осень вокруг. Порой — нечаянно соприкасаются руками.  
Они начинают понимать. Оба.  
— Чем больше я вас узнаю, фрау Дрегер, тем больше восхищаюсь вами.  
Брокдорф искренен — Тереза это чувствует. И хотя в его комплименте нет ничего, что можно было бы назвать интимным, её щёки густо вспыхивают румянцем.  
— Герр штандартенфюрер, — она старается, чтобы в голосе прозвучал мягкий укор — и одновременно твёрдость, напоминание о том, кто из них на кого работает. — Мы же договорились: без эмоций.  
Брокдорф улыбается. Он заметил смущение Терезы — и понял его причину.  
— Хорошо, — его голос тоже звучит мягко. — Пусть будет без эмоций.  
В конце встречи он подаёт ей руку, помогая встать со скамейки, и, вкладывая пальцы в его ладонь, Тереза отчётливо понимает: без эмоций едва ли получится.  
  
Когда они сидят в кафе и Брокдорф предлагает Терезе в следующий раз встретиться у неё — в комнате, которую ей выделили в квартире чешской семьи на Вацлавской улице, — она соглашается после секундной заминки. Да, в скверах и кафе небезопасно — слишком много людей, — но…  
Это просто деловая встреча с завербованным агентом, напоминает себе Тереза. Просто деловая встреча.  
«Герр штандартенфюрер, мы же договорились — без эмоций».  
Брокдорф согласился. Тогда, в сквере.  
Он и сейчас не нарушает их уговор, верно? Просто изображает галантность — для вида. Возможно, наедине вёл бы себя совсем не так. В конце концов, мало кому захочется быть галантным с человеком, который завербовал тебя под дулом «парабеллума».  
Возможно…  
…возможно, наедине…  
Тереза соглашается на предложение Брокдорфа. Он прав — это будет разумнее всего.  
При выходе из кафе штандартенфюрер подаёт ей руку. Она продевает ладонь под его локоть, и её опаляет жаром.  
Тереза понимает: даже на людях Брокдорф мог бы проявлять меньше галантности. Сухой вежливости было бы достаточно — они ведь не изображают влюблённую пару.  
Они ведь не…  
Брокдорф прощается. До следующей встречи, фрау Дрегер.  
До скорой встречи, соглашается Тереза.  
  
В следующую встречу всё и происходит.  
В первый раз.  
Идёт дождь — холодный осенний дождь. Сидя у окна своей комнаты с книжкой — в ожидании штандартенфюрера Брокдорфа, — Тереза видит и слышит, как крупные капли барабанят по стеклу.  
Буквы расплываются перед глазами. Разумеется, ей не до книжки, потому что она думает о деле.  
Только о деле. Больше ни о чём.  
Брокдорф заходит в комнату прямо в плаще — на котором, хоть он и приехал на машине, блестят дождевые капли. Следом бежит квартирная хозяйка, пани Ружена; спешит забрать плащ.  
Семья пани Ружены ненавидит оккупационную власть — а поначалу ненавидела и Терезу, немку, навязанную им этой самой властью. Но всё же сейчас пани Ружена старается отнестись к гостю со всем почтением; должно быть, он представился, когда вошёл, а она достаточно умна, чтобы не нарываться слишком уж явно.  
— Чаю, господин штандартенфюрер? Или кофе?  
Да, разумеется, представился. Что ж, в глазах своих хозяев Тереза связана с гестапо; пусть будет так.  
— Ничего не надо, спасибо.  
Дверь закрывается. Шаги пани Ружены затихают.  
Они говорят о деле. Брокдорф отдаёт ей обещанную карту укреплений — всё-таки достал.  
…Всё происходит внезапно.  
Они встречаются взглядами — резкий поворот голов, почти как тогда, во время их прошлой встречи в этой же комнате, когда и произошла вербовка. Тогда между ними тоже царило напряжение — но совсем иного рода.  
Сейчас всё иначе. Воздух словно вспыхивает электрическими разрядами — яркими, бело-голубыми.  
Они всё понимают. Сразу, без слов.  
Они оба понимали уже давно.  
Тереза не знает, кто первый делает шаг навстречу. Но вскоре остаются только руки и губы, и горячие тела, и скрип старенькой деревянной кровати.  
Она впервые называет его по имени. Леопольдом.  
Он шепчет что-то о том, что никогда не встречал такой удивительной женщины. Умной, красивой, страстной.  
Немецкие слова путаются, частично ускользают от восприятия. Тереза словно перестаёт быть опытной разведчицей… на время.  
Потом они одеваются. Снова обмениваются фразами о деле — стараясь не глядеть друг другу в глаза.  
Когда Брокдорфу приходит пора уходить, они опять встречаются взглядами. Странно, но смущения нет… и сожаления тоже.  
Перед уходом он целует её в губы. Хлопает дверь — и Тереза снова садится к окну, медленно натягивает на плечи кофту.  
Это было неправильно.  
Это было…  
Это было слишком хорошо.  
Если узнает Центр…  
На секунду губы Терезы сжимаются в тонкую линию, подбородок становится твёрже. Если узнает Центр — что ж, она скажет, что это была единственная возможность удержать Брокдорфа в качестве информатора. Недостойно советской разведчицы?.. Как бы не так. На войне все средства хороши.  
Но Центр не узнает. Она об этом позаботится.  
Снова скрипят несмазанные дверные петли. Тереза вздрагивает, оборачивается — и видит пани Ружену с чашкой в руках.  
Скрип… скрип двери…  
Скрип кровати…  
Проклятье. Пани Ружена должна была всё слышать. Скрип… стоны…  
И у неё сейчас, должно быть, совсем растрепались волосы…  
Тереза густо краснеет. Плотнее кутается в кофту, прячет глаза.  
— Вы меня ненавидите, пани Ружена? — голос звучит глухо. Сейчас не нужно даже притворяться.  
Пани Ружена тяжело вздыхает. Подходит ближе, ставит на подоконник перед Терезой чашку, пахнущую липовым чаем.  
— Ну что вы, пани Тереза, — она кладёт руку Терезе на плечо, убирает прядь волос за ухо — откуда такая, почти материнская, нежность? — Не расстраивайтесь. Такой молодой пани нужно как-то выживать в это непростое время, правда?  
Тереза вскидывает на пани Ружену глаза и всё понимает.  
В глазах пани Ружены она — не агент гестапо.  
Она — любовница штандартенфюрера Брокдорфа.  
Что ж… может, так и лучше.  
И даже нельзя сказать, что это неправда.  
— Да, пани Ружена, — говорит она и, хотя пани Ружена всё поняла неверно, смотрит с искренней благодарностью.  
— Выпейте чаю, пани Тереза, — пани Ружена пододвигает чашку ближе. — Пока горячий.  
— Спасибо, пани Ружена. Ваш чай — самый лучший.  
— Рада, что вам нравится, пани Тереза.  
Тереза обхватывает чашку обеими руками, пьёт. Пани Ружена какое-то время молча стоит рядом.  
— Господин штандартенфюрер ещё придёт, да? — мягко спрашивает она.  
Не осуждает. Уточняет.  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Тереза. — Да, ещё придёт.  
Она не добавляет: «если вы не против, пани Ружена». В конце концов, едва ли штандартенфюрер Брокдорф будет спрашивать у кого-то разрешения, верно?  
— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит пани Ружена.  
Тереза допивает чай. Ещё раз благодарит.  
Пани Ружена забирает чашку, снова мимолётно касается рукой её плеча и уходит.  
Тереза сидит, глядя в залитое дождём окно. Кофта почти полностью сползла с плеч — как тогда, когда она достала перед Брокдорфом пистолет.  
Теперь оружие ни к чему, так?..  
Тереза вздыхает — несвойственный ей мечтательный вздох, мягкая улыбка.  
Она думает о штандартенфюрере Брокдорфе.  
О… Леопольде.  
  


***

Их следующие встречи тоже происходят здесь. В квартире пани Ружены, в комнате Терезы.  
Задания. Разговоры о деле.  
А потом — жаркие объятия и ласки.  
Пару встреч спустя они начинают не только обсуждать задания Центра. Не только заниматься любовью.  
У них начинают случаться разговоры иного рода — после того, как они поднимаются со смятой постели, перед тем, как Леопольду приходит пора уходить.  
— Ты любишь свою жену?  
Банальный вопрос. Чёрт, какой же банальный. Но он сам срывается с её губ.  
Леопольд пожимает плечом. Отпивает из чашки с кофе, который, выждав время и деликатно постучавшись, принесла пани Ружена.  
Рассказывает всё. О том, что должен был жениться. Как выбирал наиболее подходящую невесту — и наиболее влиятельного тестя. Что Хелена — хороший человек, хорошая жена и мать, но любви между ними нет.  
— Я люблю тебя, — он накрывает руку Терезы своей, и голос звучит резко, совсем не так, как должен звучать голос влюблённого мужчины. — И, — это Леопольд произносит уже мягче, — свою дочь. Ханнелоре. А Хелена… скорее, я просто ей благодарен. Думаю, как и она мне.  
Тереза кивает. Понимает.  
Не ревнует.  
— Рейх ломает судьбы, — задумчиво говорит она. — Заставляет вступать в брак с теми, к кому не испытываешь настоящих чувств.  
— Возможно, — соглашается Леопольд.  
Возможно, она действительно права.  
Возможно, согласившись сотрудничать с советской разведкой, он и впрямь сделал единственный верный выбор.  
— А у тебя? — спрашивает он; в голосе снова слышатся резкие нотки, и Тереза вздрагивает от неожиданности. — У тебя кто-то есть? Там… в Союзе? Жених?  
Мужа у неё точно нет. У неё не было мужчины до него, Леопольда.  
Тереза качает головой. Безуспешно пытается поправить растрепавшуюся причёску.  
— Нет. Никого. Правда.  
Леопольд кивает.  
— Не успела.  
— Да. Училась. Поступила в институт иностранных языков. Потом…  
Она не договаривает.  
Потом — война.  
Леопольд чувствует себя виноватым, хотя войну развязал уж точно не он. Он просто выполнял приказы; просто старался извлечь для себя выгоду из сложившейся в стране ситуации.  
— Центр учтёт твоё сотрудничество, — говорит Тереза — с жаром, которого не было в её голосе в тот день, когда она наставила на него «парабеллум». — После окончания войны… в общем, не думай — ты ещё будешь нужен. И с твоей семьёй тоже ничего не случится.  
Леопольд задумчиво кивает. Снова отпивает кофе — какая же гадость, надо будет принести пани Ружене кофе из своего офицерского пайка. Раз уж он так часто бывает здесь в последнее время.  
Да и Тереза… его Тереза тоже не заслужила пить подобную бурду.  
— Я обязан позаботиться о том, чтобы после падения Рейха Хелена и Ханнелоре были в безопасности, — говорит он. — Это мой долг. Но… возможно…  
Пауза. За окном снова стучит по стеклу проливной дождь.  
— Возможно?.. — подталкивает его Тереза.  
— Я мог бы развестись, — опять резкие, отрывистые нотки; «без эмоций» упорно не выходит. — И… возможно, мы…  
Тереза молчит. Смотрит на него — глубокие, серые, ясные глаза, припухшие от поцелуев губы.  
В моменты страсти её глаза темнеют. До цвета грозового неба.  
— Возможно, Центру пригодилась бы пара агентов, работающих вместе? — спрашивает Леопольд и начинает нервно барабанить пальцами по столу. — Муж и жена? Едва ли после того, как война закончится, ваша разведка прекратит работу.  
— _Наша_ разведка, — как всегда, поправляет его Тереза. — Не забывай. Теперь — наша.  
— Да. Наша разведка.  
Тереза краснеет. На секунду прикусывает и без того распухшую нижнюю губу.  
— Ты… ты делаешь мне предложение?  
К собственному стыду Леопольд чувствует, что его щёки тоже вспыхивают. Хорошо бы под загаром этого не было видно.  
— Почему бы… — голос предательски срывается, — почему бы и нет?  
Она наклоняется через стол, чтобы взять его за руку. Он пользуется случаем, чтобы ещё раз её поцеловать.  
— Когда всё закончится, — говорит Тереза. — Сперва всё должно закончиться.  
Леопольд понимает: это ответ «да».  
  


***

Тереза стоит в незнакомом кафе — первом, которое попалось ей по пути после возвращения в Остраву. Держит в руке холодную чёрную трубку висящего на стене телефона.  
Ей нужно связаться с Леопольдом. Договориться о следующей встрече.  
В первую очередь они должны будут обсудить дела. А во вторую…  
Нет. Не думать. Дела — прежде всего. Она сама сказала Леопольду: сперва всё должно закончиться. Сперва должна закончиться война.  
Хоть и понятно: конец войны уже близок. Понятно, за кем будет победа.  
Хоть и понятно, что, обсудив дела, они с Леопольдом всё равно…  
Тереза краснеет. Не думать. Не сейчас. Сейчас она звонит в гестапо, чтобы…  
— Простите, мне нужен герр штандартенфюрер Брокдорф.  
— Штандартенфюрера нет, — сухой, незнакомый мужской голос. — Кто его спрашивает?  
— Я перезвоню позже.  
Тереза не успевает повесить трубку на рычаг.  
— Если вам нужен лично штандартенфюрер Брокдорф — звонить больше не нужно. Штандартенфюрер погиб ночью под обломками своего дома. Про сегодняшнюю бомбёжку, полагаю, вы знаете?  
Гудки. Один, другой, третий.  
Телефонная трубка в руке стремительно наливается свинцом. Выскальзывает из онемевших пальцев, повисает на проводе.  
Тереза — опытный чекист. Ещё в детстве она стала свидетелем того, как раскулаченные бандиты застрелили её отца; за время войны потеряла много товарищей.  
Она знакома со смертью. Давно.  
В последний раз она плакала, когда — на её глазах — погиб отец.  
Леопольд был фашистом… изначально — фашистом…  
Несмотря на то, что потом… потом… потом…  
Тереза закрывает руками лицо и начинает рыдать. Глухо, отчаянно, сглатывая горько-солёные слёзы с привкусом собственной косметики — пудры, помады, туши.  
— Пани?.. — участливый мужской голос, тяжёлая рука осторожно ложится на плечо. — У пани случилось что-то плохое?..  
Хозяин кафе. Она просила у него разрешения позвонить.  
Склоняется, заглядывает в лицо. Он не знает, что расплакавшаяся у него в кафе молоденькая пани звонила в гестапо; не знает, по кому она льёт слёзы.  
Чехи ненавидят немцев, оккупировавших их страну.  
Тереза… Тереза раньше тоже ненавидела.  
Но — ведь Леопольд уже был завербованным ею агентом. Он выполнял задания Центра исправно и честно.  
Он больше не был фашистом. Он заслужил того, чтобы она по нему плакала.  
А она — она заслужила право плакать по тому, кого любила.  
— Да, — всхлипнув, отвечает Тереза хозяину кафе. — Да, пан. Очень плохое.  
Плохое, как ни посмотри. Она плачет по любимому — но она также лишилась и прикрытия в Остраве. Центр лишился полезного агента.  
Сколько всего случилось от одной американской бомбы.  
Союзнической бомбы. Какая ирония.  
Леопольд был фашистом — а она его любила. Американцы — союзники, и он погиб от их бомбы… когда сам уже стал союзником.  
Круг замкнулся. Не круг — бессмысленный круговорот.  
— Тяжёлые времена, пани, — хозяин кафе сочувственно вздыхает, берёт болтающуюся на проводе трубку, вешает на рычаг. — Я вам сейчас чаю налью. Жена! Отведи пани умыться, видишь, несчастье у неё…  
Тереза слепо бредёт в подсобку кафе. Жена хозяина ведёт её, приобняв за плечи.  
Центр справится. Дело не провалено.  
Но справится ли она?..  
  


***

Снова кафе. Другое — то, где она привыкла пить кофе с пирожными.  
То, где бывала с Леопольдом.  
Сейчас Тереза просит сделать ей вместо кофе чаю. Владелец кафе, кажется, на секунду удивляется, но тут же принимает обычный любезный вид и уходит выполнять просьбу.  
Докладывая о гибели Леопольда, Тереза уже не плакала. Товарищи видели, что она расстроена, но списали это на утрату прикрытия и ценного агента — ни много ни мало штандартенфюрера СС. Есть отчего расстроиться; второй раз подобного союзника не завербуешь.  
Второй раз Терезе так не полюбить — но об этом не знает никто.  
Догадывается пани Ружена. Услышав всхлипывания своей постоялицы сквозь тонкую стенку — должно быть, как прежде слышала стоны и скрип кровати, — она, извинившись, зашла и спросила, что случилось. Утешила, как могла, отпоила своим фирменным липовым чаем — хоть и тоже ненавидит немцев.  
Но Терезу пани Ружена больше не ненавидит. Она не знает о ней правды — но видит в ней теперь не представительницу народа оккупантов, а несчастную молодую женщину, лишившуюся покровителя и, похоже, любимого.  
А штандартенфюрер Брокдорф — что ж, по крайней мере, в свои последние визиты он приносил пани Ружене хороший кофе. А значит, даже от него — гестаповца — ей была какая-то польза.  
И, возможно, если бы в квартиру пани Ружены подселили кого-то другого, было бы гораздо хуже. И другой любовник молодой постоялицы мог бы быть менее вежлив, чем штандартенфюрер Брокдорф.  
Тереза думала, что всё кончено. Всё, кроме воспоминаний.  
Остались только задания Центра — которые по-прежнему нужно выполнять.  
Но…  
— Ваш чай, пани. Хотите пирожное? Ореховое, как обычно?  
Тереза открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить и отказаться, но неожиданно чувствует лютый голод.  
— Да, пан, спасибо. Два пирожных. Два больших пирожных.  
— Хорошо, пани. Самых больших.  
Она отпивает чая. Хочется, как обычно, кофе — но…  
Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
Они с Леопольдом не думали… не думали…  
Впрочем, будь Леопольд жив, всё было бы иначе. Ещё совсем недавно это звучало бы смешно — да, он защищал её от гестапо, но ведь это она была его защитой перед Центром, гарантией безопасности после войны и для него, и для Хелены с Ханнелоре! — однако сейчас Тереза понимает: будь Леопольд жив, она не чувствовала бы себя беззащитной.  
Не перед гестапо.  
Перед Центром.  
Они действительно могли бы пожениться. Работать вместе. Центр счёл бы её, Терезу, дополнительной гарантией верности Леопольда.  
И если бы у них родился ребёнок…  
Что ж, когда у мужа с женой рождаются дети — это естественный ход событий.  
Но теперь Леопольд мёртв. И Тереза слишком хорошо понимает, как легко может оказаться не агентом, соблазнившим штандартенфюрера СС, чтобы завербовать, а…  
…гестаповской шлюхой.  
Несмотря на все её заслуги. Несмотря ни на что.  
Терезе всего двадцать два, но она знает: ещё до войны… бывали случаи… несправедливых обвинений.  
Она никогда не думала, что может стать жертвой подобного обвинения. Даже когда у них с Леопольдом возникла любовная связь.  
Никогда — до того, как неделю назад поняла…  
— Ваши пирожные, пани. Самые большие.  
— Спасибо, пан.  
Тереза отламывает ложечкой первый кусочек пирожного, отправляет в рот и думает: да, когда она наставляла на Леопольда пистолет, то говорила ему правду. Она действительно не боялась ни бога, ни чёрта — никогда.  
До того, как неделю назад поняла…  
Орехово-кремовая начинка тает во рту. Тереза запивает пирожное чаем и думает: впервые в жизни она ответственна не только за себя.  
И — не только за задания, которые даёт ей Центр.  
  
Тереза понимает: ей не принять решение в одиночку.  
Она думает, с кем посоветоваться.  
Наверное, лучше всего было бы попросить совета у женщины. Но — у кого? Пани Ружена готова поддержать добрым словом одинокую молодую немку, оставшуюся без защиты и плачущую о любимом мужчине, но ей ничего не известно о настоящей Терезе. О том, как та боится, что её выставят двойным агентом, — и боится за своего ещё не родившегося ребёнка.  
Каролинка? Ей пятнадцать лет. С ней тоже не посоветуешься.  
Ольга Якубова знает больше других — но ничем не сможет помочь.  
Ладно. К чёрту женские советы. Ей сейчас нужна реальная помощь — или не нужно ничего.  
Тереза решается довериться капитану Бесарабу. Больше всё равно некому.  
И — он даёт ей совет.  
  
Тереза всегда ставила задания Центра превыше всего. Превыше собственной жизни.  
Но — не превыше жизни своего будущего ребёнка.  
Она никогда не предавала Центр, но теперь, когда она беременна от Леопольда Брокдорфа, Центр может предать её. Тереза это понимает — и капитан Бесараб, единственный, кому она доверилась, с ней согласен.  
Война почти окончена. Тереза Дрегер нужна Центру — но не незаменима.  
Незаменимых людей… незаменимых людей вообще нет.  
И поэтому Тереза Дрегер исчезает. Капитан Бесараб докладывает Центру: пропала без вести.  
  


***

…Глубокой ночью в центр расположения американских войск часовые приводят задержанную молодую женщину. Она устала, измучена — и глубоко беременна.  
Сержанту Джозефу Смиту, который ещё совсем недавно, до войны, был в своей стране не более чем «здоровенным ниггером», выпадает её допросить. Женщина знает английский не слишком хорошо, но всё же ей удаётся достаточно внятно рассказать: она немка, её мужа убили свои же. Он был солдатом, он понял, что не хочет служить фюреру, понял, что служит злу. Он бросил оружие, и его застрелили как предателя и дезертира.  
Ей сообщили об этом в письме. Она сбежала, она боится; она теперь тоже боится своих. Она ведь жена предателя, так? Жена дезертира? Что, если её отправят в лагеря? А ведь она беременна, ей скоро рожать, она должна думать о своём нерождённом ребёнке… Её муж не хотел, чтобы фюрер победил, а значит, она тоже больше этого не хочет. Она не знает, куда идти, поэтому пришла сюда, она слышала, что солдаты США никогда не обидят женщину, может быть, мистер сержант ей поможет?..  
Джозеф Смит смотрит на красивое, бледное от усталости лицо молодой немки, на залёгшие под серыми глазами глубокие тени, на то, как она держит руку на животе, поверх пальто, словно пытаясь прикрыть зреющую там жизнь. Шпионка нацистов?.. Да чёрта с два, даже нацистские мрази не отправили бы шпионить женщину, которой со дня на день рожать. Тем более, теперь, когда их песенка так или иначе спета.  
Женщина смотрит с надеждой, с мольбой, — и Джозеф неожиданно для себя самого вспоминает свою жену Мэри. Когда он уходил на фронт, Мэри тоже была беременна; потом написала, что у них родился сын, Джо-младший…  
Что, если бы Мэри оказалась в такой же ситуации, как эта немка? Нет, конечно, он, Джозеф Смит, никогда бы не бросил оружие. Он — верный солдат Соединённых Штатов Америки; даже если до войны с ним в родной стране далеко не всегда обходились наилучшим образом.  
Он ведь служит Соединённым Штатам, а не нацистским ублюдкам. У него нет причин становиться дезертиром.  
Впрочем, если бы Мэри, будучи на сносях, искала помощи, как эта немка, возможно, далеко не каждый белый был бы готов ей помочь…  
Но немка смотрит на него с надеждой — и без скрытого презрения, которое он давно научился читать на лицах многих белых. Ей не противно обращаться за помощью к чернокожему.  
Вероятно, она и вправду хорошая женщина. И её муж, судя по всему, был хорошим человеком, раз нашёл в себе храбрость бросить оружие и отказаться воевать на стороне нацистов — даже зная, что этим обрекает себя на смерть.  
— Как ваше имя, мэм? — спрашивает Джозеф.  
— Тереза, — отвечает женщина. — Тереза… — она запинается.  
Боится? Неужели боится, что её выдадут своим?  
— Мэм, вы можете назвать фамилию, — Джозеф осторожно, стараясь не напугать, касается своей широкой ладонью узкого покатого плеча женщины. — Вас здесь никто не обидит.  
— Тереза Брокдорф.  
Тьфу ты. Чёртовы немецкие фамилии; хоть бы не забыть. Ладно, если что, он помнит, что она Тереза.  
— Я прошу защиты у Соединённых Штатов Америки, — говорит женщина, вскинув лицо в свете ночных фонарей, и на мгновение Джозефу кажется, что в её голосе звенит металл.  
  
Она сидит в крохотном помещении, закутанная в чью-то шинель — американскую шинель. Пьёт чай, налитый заботливым сержантом-негром.  
Сейчас Тереза одна, и выражение растерянности и беспомощности, которые она так старательно изображала перед Джозефом Смитом, исчезло с её лица. Он поверил — и неудивительно; её притворству верили и не такие.  
Она хороший разведчик. Но об этом больше никто не должен узнать.  
Американцы — союзники СССР. А значит, она по-прежнему не предательница.  
Она просто не хочет, чтобы предательницей её объявили свои же — всего лишь за то, что она забеременела от мужчины, которого любила.  
Дверь открывается. Снова сержант Джозеф Смит; для того, чтобы войти и не стукнуться головой о притолоку, ему приходится пригнуться.  
— Мэм, всё в порядке?  
— Да, мистер сержант. Спасибо.  
Ей хочется спросить: мистер сержант, почему вы, американцы, всегда сбрасываете бомбы не на военные объекты, а на жилые кварталы? Почему вы…  
Но, разумеется, добряк-сержант не сможет дать ответ на этот вопрос. Так же, как Леопольд не мог ответить, зачем Германии было пытаться завоевать весь мир и уничтожить евреев.  
Так же, как сама Тереза не может ответить, почему она, верой и правдой служившая Советскому Союзу, теперь скрывается от своих.  
— Я принесу вам поесть, — говорит тем временем сержант. — Вам нужно хорошо питаться. И если что… — на фоне худенькой невысокой фигурки женщины её живот кажется просто огромным, — у нас здесь есть военный врач. Хороший врач. Он… если что…  
— …сможет принять роды?  
Хорошо, что эта женщина не так стеснительна, как он.  
— Да, мэм.  
— Хорошо, — Тереза наконец-то улыбается — искренне, облегчённо. — Спасибо, мистер сержант.  
— Как думаете, кто родится? — ему хочется отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей, а женщины обычно любят говорить о будущих детях. — Сын или дочь?  
— Если родится дочка, — Тереза снова отхлёбывает из чашки, которую держит, согреваясь, двумя руками, — я назову её Марией.  
А если сын — Леопольдом. Но этого она не говорит.  
— Мария, — сержант Джозеф Смит широко улыбается; зубы у него сверкающе-белые, как рафинад. — Хорошее имя. Знаете, мою жену тоже зовут Мария. Мэри.  
— Как приятно, — Тереза тоже улыбается шире. — Какое чудесное совпадение, мистер сержант.  
_Её саму когда-то тоже звали Марией.  
Марийкой, Машей.  
В другой жизни._  
— Миссис… Брокдорф, — хвала Господу, он всё-таки запомнил её фамилию, — а по пути сюда… вы не заметили… чего-то, что могло бы нам пригодиться?..  
Джозеф уже готов сам выругать себя за собственный вопрос. Проклятье, эта женщина беременна, несчастна, — а он готов расспрашивать её о том, что пригодится Соединённым Штатам в войне против её же соотечественников! Она не разведчик, вернувшийся из тыла противника, она просто…  
Серые глаза Терезы остро взблёскивают поверх чашки с чаем. На долю секунды Джозефу снова кажется, что с этой женщиной не всё так просто… но только на долю секунды.  
— Да, мистер сержант, — говорит Тереза и напоминает себе: американцы — союзники СССР, помощь им — всё равно что помощь Центру… даже если это их бомба — невольно — убила её Леопольда. — Да, я кое-что заметила.  
  


***

Кафе в маленьком американском городке.  
Тереза заказывает кофе и пирожное — как обычно.  
Мария — Мэри — увлечённо рассматривает игрушки, висящие над ней в коляске. У неё серые глаза матери и бледно-золотистые волосы отца. Она вырастет красавицей: холодноватой блондинкой с чуть резковатым для женщины профилем — наследием Леопольда, — и пухлыми губами и мягкой линией подбородка, доставшимися от Терезы.  
Леопольд бы ею гордился.  
Леопольду Брокдорфу везло на дочерей. Интересно, он мечтал о сыне? Многие мужчины мечтают.  
Как там его старшая дочь — Ханнелоре? Жена Хелена, с которой он так и не успел развестись, которой так и не успел признаться, что полюбил другую?  
На все эти вопросы у Терезы нет ответов. И — никогда не будет.  
В ожидании заказа Тереза листает газету — американскую газету, ежедневный выпуск новостей.  
Отношения между США и СССР хуже, чем во время войны, но она больше не разведчик. Она просто иммигрантка из Германии, в своё время попросившая защиты у Соединённых Штатов, — а не одна из лучших чекистов Центра.  
События в Остраве изменили её жизнь навсегда. Стали рубежом, после которого нет пути назад.  
И пусть её третья жизнь сложится удачнее, чем первые две.


End file.
